Yugure no Kiss
by CheshireBear
Summary: ¿Un simple beso en el crepúsculo puede desembocar a una confesión por parte de alguien que supuestamente no tiene emociones? ¿Hasta qué punto un curioso joven puede investigar el cuerpo de una rata, haciéndole incluso sufrir? ¡Todo por un beso en el atardecer! / Lemon. / Fluff... o algo así.
1. Capítulo 1

_**¡CORREGIDO, REESCRITO Y RESUBIDO!**_

De un _anime/manga/novela_ que es que lo he amado *_* HE LLORADO HE GRITADO Y HEHFDJSHFJSLDHANDS... _Pues eso_, comencemos con lo de siempre xD

**Pareja:** **NEZUMI x SION** :'DD _Quién si no?_ **ewê**

**Advertencias: **Pues... en realidad es una_ prueba_ de **lemmon** de esta pareja... **CREO QUE HA QUEDADO MUY BIEN!** w; Así que eso, _genialmente_ **lemmon~**

**Disclaimer: **Las novelas las hizo **Atsuko Asano**, así que de ella es todo este mundo chachis :**3**

* * *

><p>Ninguno de los dos sabía cuándo habían comenzado a ver la puesta de sol juntos desde un pequeño edificio en ruinas, justo a unos metros del hogar que compartían.<p>

Cuando la luz del astro rey empezaba a tomar ese intenso y cálido color del crepúsculo, Sion iba hacia el edificio en ruinas, donde casi siempre se encontraba a la rata callejera, observando también el bello espectáculo.

Aquel mismo día no fue una excepción para la costumbre de Sion y se dirigió a dicho edificio en ruinas, donde esperaba encontrarse con Nezumi y poder hablar con él de cosas banas, como la cantidad de perros que había lavado en el hotel de Inukashi. Pero al llegar a la construcción derrumbada no había nadie.

Sion, sorprendido, miró alrededor por si su compañero estaba escondido entre las sombras. También echó una mirada por donde había venido, por si lo veía subiendo colina arriba, viniendo de la ciudad. Pero tampoco venía por el camino.

Con un encogimiento de hombros, el chico se dirigió al lugar donde siempre se sentaba a admirar la belleza del cielo anaranjado. Tal vez en aquel saliente antes hubiese habido una pared, pero si así era, no quedaba ni rastro de ella. Suspiró mientras se acomodaba en la dura piedra y movía sus pies en el vacío. Se sentía un poco solo y melancólico sin Nezumi allí.

Algo dentro suyo le dijo que era egoísta mirar el precioso paisaje sin el ojiplata, pero los curiosos ojos de Sion no pudieron resistir la bella panorámica que ofrecía aquel lugar y miraron el horizonte, cincelado con la mitad de una esfera anaranjada.

Casi al instante tuvo que cubrirse los ojos con una mano y entornarlos. La luz seguía siendo intensa. Pensó que los rayos no dejarían de ser nocivos hasta que Nezumi llegase. Era algo sin lógica alguna, pero era un hecho y no pensaba cuestionárselo a si mismo. También era un hecho el que Nezumi tendría que aparecer antes del anochecer. Lo sabía.

Por un impulso se levantó de nuevo y volvió a mirar el camino que venía de la ciudad. La rata seguía sin aparecer. Entonces enfocó sus bermejos ojos más allá del Distrito Oeste, donde estaba el muro de No.6.

Dio unos pocos pasos, alejándose del atardecer y acercándose al otro extremo, donde aún había una pared con un recuadro que quería ser una ventana. Apoyó en el borde las manos y su imaginación atravesó el muro; pudo ver los verdes árboles, la ciudad privilegiada donde había vivido hasta que conoció a Nezumi, Cronos, Safu sonriéndole y cuestionando todo lo que hablaban con su análisis científico...

Una suave brisa agitó sus albinos cabellos y entonces vio en su cabeza el gran edificio central: el Moon Drop. Acto seguido, su lamento. Aquel sonido fue real, nada que su imaginación hubiese creado. Odiaba aquel gemido lastimero.

Entonces algo parpadeó en su mente y un delicioso aroma lo cubrió todo. Vio Lost Town y la modesta panadería de su madre. Un suspiro de nostalgia le escapó de los labios.

Una pequeña risa ligera hizo que aterrizase de su pequeño vuelo imaginario a No.6. Reconoció al instante la pizca de soberbia y sarcasmo de aquella voz.

—_Nezumi. _—Dijo Sion a modo de saludo mientras se giraba para recibir a su querido compañero.— _¿Por qué has tardado tanto?_

—_¿Qué te importa eso a ti?_ —Protestó Nezumi sin mirarle y dirigiéndose al lugar que solía ocupar para mirar el horizonte junto a él.— _Así que echas de menos tu vida de lujos, príncipe._

Sion frunció el ceño, no como signo de molestia, sino de reflexión, pensando en esa posibilidad. Torció la boca mientras dejaba atrás la ventana en la que estaba apoyado y se sentaba de nuevo donde había estado antes a solas. Miró de reojo a la rata antes de contestar y vio que no le prestaba atención, sino que observaba el atardecer.

—_No, no es eso._ —Contestó con firmeza el más bajo mientras se miraba los pies.— _Por muchos lujos que tuviese, mi vida allí no me llenaba del todo. Estaba pensando en mi madre y en el pan que horneaba. También en Safu cuando intentaba enfadarme al cuestionar todo lo que le decía. _—Añadió con una sonrisa de añoranza.

—_Así que estabas pensando en esa amante tuya._ —Se burló Nezumi, centrando su mirada en el rostro de Sion.— _Entonces te has decidido a darle tu esperma. ¿Quieres que uno de mis ratones se lo envíe en una cápsula?_

—_¡C-claro que no!_ —Sion se enrojeció tanto que incluso destacó sobre los rayos anaranjados del atardecer reflejados en su rostro. Nezumi empezó a reír fuertemente mientras echaba la espalda sobre el suelo y se cubría el estómago con las manos.

Mientras las carcajadas de Nezumi remitían poco a poco, una sonrisa se fue extendiendo en los labios de Sion. Aunque a veces las bromas del mayor eran pesadas, el albino no podía enfadarse con él. Además, siempre que escuchaba reír a la rata, aunque pareciese que le estaba dando un ataque de locura, su pecho quería explotar de felicidad. Le gustaba ver a Nezumi reír porque sus platrados ojos resplandecían con fuerza y aquello era un espectáculo aún más bello que el atardecer que estaban presenciando.

—_De todas formas, aunque quieras darle tú semen, ahora mismo no podrías._ —Sentenció la rata mientras recuperaba el aliento y se incorporaba, quedando sentado de nuevo.

—_¿Ah? ¿Y eso por qué?_ —Preguntó Sion arqueando una ceja y mirando con fijeza a su compañero.

—_Porque ese semen es mío._ —Contestó firmemente Nezumi, como si fuese algo obvio que Sion tendría que aprender, si es que no lo sabía ya. En cambio, el albino se quedó helado ante aquella respuesta, sin encontrarle un sentido lógico ni una contestación coherente.— _Mientras permanezcas en mi hogar y fuera de No.6, me perteneces._

Para oídos de cualquier otra persona, las palabras de Nezumi sonaron como una declaración de posesividad, prepotencia y soberbia. Pero lo único que Sion creyó sacar en claro de aquel hecho (que no se atrevía a cuestionar) fue una sutil declaración de amor.

—_Entonces nunca me iré de tu hogar._ —Murmuró Sion mientras se perdía en la niebla plateada que le suponían los ojos de Nezumi, el cual parpadeó extrañado y se quedó en silencio durante unos largos segundos.

—_...¿Estás intentando seducirme?_ —Dijo el ojiplata habiéndose mojado los labios antes y hablando con cierta lentitud, como si Sion no le fuese a entender.

—_..._ —Sion, como Nezumi había creído, no logró comprender la situación y ni siquiera fue consciente de su anterior afirmación, aunque era totalmente sincera.— _¿Eh?_

—_Hmph..._ —Nezumi rodó los ojos y suspiró, pero no puedo evitar sonreír al comprobar la confusa expresión de Sion. Con un elegante movimiento, como siempre, la rata acarició la mejilla de Sion, delineando después la línea de la mandíbula y acabando en la barbilla para así poder elevarle un poco el rostro. Con una penetrante mirada, dijo:— _Recuérdalo, Sion: eres sólo mío. No dejaré que nadie más esté a tu lado, te mire, te toque o... _—Pareció morderse la lengua antes de seguir y apartó la mano con la que cogía el mentón del más bajo, apartando después la mirada.

"_Cálido_". Así describía Sion el sentimiento que sentía extenderse desde su pecho hasta sus extremidades. Cuando dejó de sentir el contacto de Nezumi en su barbilla y los ojos de plata se desligaron de los suyos, sintió como si un frío viento le azotase el interior de las costillas.

Deseaba sentir la calidez de Nezumi, la calidez que gritaba que estaba vivo. Pero la rata se quedó en silencio, sin hacer nada. Entonces Sion se sorprendió al verse a si mismo acunando el rostro de Nezumi entre sus manos con infinita delicadeza.

La rata parpadeó confusa justo antes de que Sion se abalanzase sobre él y le robase un beso.

Un beso tierno y dulce de unos labios inexpertos. Nezumi no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos mientras dejaba que su vello se erizase, siendo consciente en su totalidad de las manos que le sostenían las mejillas con increíble suavidad y de los rosados labios que le besaban con la inocencia que se esperaba de Sion.

Nezumi incluso sintió timidez cuando acarició con la lengua los labios de Sion y la metió lentamente en su boca. El albino supo responder ante aquella intrusión y se fundieron en un beso que empezaba a ser lujurioso y lleno de pasión. El hecho de que Sion fuese inexperto y su boca fuese virgen hacía que Nezumi le desease más.

Cuando la rata empezó a dejarse llevar, ladeando la cabeza y agarrándole la nuca, entonces Sion se separó y tomó aire, con los ojos entornados y un rubor cubriéndole las mejillas.

Repentinamente pareció darse cuenta de lo que había hecho y se separó más de Nezumi, mirándole con los ojos abiertos como platos. El mayor soltó su nuca y le devolvió la mirada, preguntándose qué le pasaba ahora. Sion se rozó los labios con la yema de los dedos sin dejar de mirar a la rata y entonces dio un respingo que pareció devolverle a la realidad por completo. Se levantó precipitadamente y por un momento pareció a punto de perder el equilibrio.

—_¿Sion?_ —Dijo Nezumi arqueando las cejas y mirando cómo Sion tropezaba hasta con sus propios pies mientras se dirigía a las escaleras maltrechas del edificio.

— _¡T-tendríamos qu-que volver, ya es de noche!_ —Exclamó Sion antes de correr escaleras abajo con el rostro totalmente rojo.

Y era verdad, pero Nezumi no se había dado cuenta hasta ahora de que las estrellas empezaban ya a colgarse en el oscuro cielo que cubría el Distrito Oeste. Aún sorprendido por la pérdida de la noción del tiempo, la rata se escabulló escaleras abajo, siguiendo los pasos de Sion y yendo hacía su hogar común.


	2. Capítulo 2

Al entrar en la habitación subterránea que les servía de hogar, Nezumi comprobó que Sion estaba allí, ya tumbado en la cama, de espaldas a la puerta y con una vela en la mesa como única iluminación. Una pequeña e imperceptible sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de la rata. Ahora que sabía que el menor había vuelto a casa y no se había quedado por ahí fuera estaba más tranquilo.

Tras cerrar la puerta, el ojiplata se deshizo la coleta que solía llevar y su cabello azulado le cayó por los hombros. Mientras se quitaba la chaqueta de cuero, percibió que Sion no estaba realmente dormido, sino que intentaba parecerlo sin mucho éxito. Parecía nervioso bajó las sábanas.

Nezumi no le dio importancia en ese momento y se metió también bajo las sábanas, apagando de un soplo antes la vela que iluminaba vagamente la habitación. Entonces el silencio se hizo tenso y el suave temblor nervioso de Sion le empezó a molestar.

—_Sion._ —Nezumi suspiró al no obtener respuesta, pues era obvio que en realidad el albino estaba despierto. Aun así decidió seguirle el juego y le zarandeó el hombro, como si creyera que estaba durmiendo y así le despertaría.— _Eh, Sion._

—_¿Sí?_ —Preguntó en un susurro Sion, girando el rostro por encima de su hombro con algo de temor.

—_Oye, lo de antes..._

—_¡Lo siento, Nezumi!_ —Sion se giró para poder mirar en la penumbra al otro, aunque su vista aún no se había acostumbrado del todo a la oscuridad, pero distinguía la silueta ajena.— _Ha sido culpa mía, me he comportado muy raro y bueno..._

—_Sion..._

—_En serio, no debería haber hablado de Safu porque ella..._

—_¡Sion!_ —Ante el grito de la rata, Sion calló de inmediato, asustado.

—_¿S-sí?_ —Repitió mecánicamente el chico de ojos carmesí al ver que el mayor no continuaba.

—_Tranquilízate. _—Sion, con alivio, notó como la mano de Nezumi se posaba en su cabeza y le acariciaba el cabello. Se estremeció, feliz, al sentir de nuevo el contacto de la rata.— _Sólo quería decirte que... eres tan torpe con la lengua..._

Hubo un instante de silencio en la penumbra en el que Sion procesó lo que Nezumi le había dicho, pero cuando se iba a quejar, fue demasiado tarde y la rata estalló en carcajadas.

El albino, totalmente avergonzado, se giró y volvió a darle la espalda. Aunque estaban a oscuras y sólo alcanzaban a verse las siluetas, Sion sintió que si no se giraba, Nezumi vería cuán rojas tenía las mejillas, porque sabía que se había ruborizado al escuchar aquello.

La risa de Nezumi fue cesando poco a poco hasta que se dio cuenta de que Sion volvía a darle la espalda. El ojiplata, complacido por la reacción avergonzada del otro, se puso las manos bajo la cabeza y le miró de reojo.

—_Sion, era una broma._ —Musitó Nezumi como si alguien estuviese durmiendo allí y no lo quisiera despertar.— _¿Su Majestad se ha enfadado?_

—_No._ —La respuesta escueta de Sion robó una sonrisa a Nezumi, pues era obvio que sí que le había enfadado. Aun así, aquello provocó que la rata quisiese enfadarle más ya que pocas veces podía ver de esa manera al menor y... bueno, tenía curiosidad. Así que se acercó más a su espalda y le sopló en la oreja.— _Quiero dormir, si puede ser. Mañana... tengo que trabajar _—Se quejó el peliblanco, aunque un estremecimiento había delatado cuánto le gustaba que le soplasen en la oreja.

—_Yo no._ —Contestó divertido Nezumi, girando a Sion y sentándose encima suyo.— _Juguemos, Majestad._

—_Pero Nezumi..._

—_¡Siempre quejándote!_ —Bufó la rata acercándose al rostro ajeno y atrapando con facilidad las muñecas del peliblanco, apretándolas contra la almohada, a los lados de la albina cabeza del menor.— _Tan molesto... Sion..._

Antes de que Sion intentase quejarse de nuevo, Nezumi hundió sus finos labios en el delgado cuello del menor. Éste soltó un jadeo de sorpresa y se removió al sentir la lengua del más alto en su cuello, repasando la línia roja que lo rodeaba.

Aunque la rata notó como su presa se revolvía debajo suyo, no cesó en su labor y succionó con fuerza el cuello del albino, dejando una marca que duraría por mucho tiempo para así hacer ver a los demás que ese chico de frágil apariencia le pertenecia en su totalidad.

—_¡Ne-Nezumi!_ —Con el rostro rojo a más no poder, Sion seguía intentando zafarse del agarre de sus muñecas, lo cual sorprendentemente logró. Pero en cuanto se sentó en la cama mientras se palpaba las muñecas ligeramente doloridas y miró al frente, se arrepintió de haber hecho enfadar a Nezumi. Podía ver como sus ojos de plata brillaban con furia en la oscuridad.— _Yo... lo siento... _—Balbuceó, apartando la mirada de aquel destello plateado.

Nezumi, sin decir una palabra, se levantó de la cama y encedió de nuevo la vela que había en la mesa. Se volvió hacia Sion y se cruzó de brazos, observando atentamente sus sorprendidos ojos y el rubor que aún permanecía en sus mejillas.

—_¿Y bien?_ —Dijo al fin la rata, causando un respingo de sorpresa en Sion.— _¿Por qué empezaste esto?_

—_¿E-eh?_ —Aunque en el fondo sabía a qué se refería el chico, Sion hizo ver que en realidad no entendía lo que quería decirle el ojiplata.— _¿A qué te refieres con "_esto_"?_

Sion dejó de mirar el semblante serio de Nezumi e hizo ver que le interesaba mucho la sábana y su color mientras la palpaba con cuidado y se tapaba un poco más. Entonces miró de reojo a la rata. Éste le seguía mirando con la mandíbula apretada; parecía enfadado y tal vez frustrado.

—_El sitio de la pared es el mío._ —Soltó repentinamente Nezumi. Sion le miró directamente, extrañado. Se fijo mejor y pensó que con el pelo suelto parecía una chica, pero no se lo dijo.— _Apártate._

—_Ah, sí... Lo siento._ —Sion se apartó y dejó el espacio solicitado para la rata mientras le miraba con atención, sin saber qué reacción esperar ya del joven.


	3. Capítulo 3

En silencio y con la mirada atenta del peliblanco, Nezumi se tumbó en el sitio que le había dejado este. Cuando Sion acostó su cabello blanco sobre la almohada, se topó con la escrutadora mirada de Nezumi. Estaba cerca. Tentadoramente cerca. Y Sion sabía que no debía dejarse llevar por sus tentaciones o sino volvería a haber una situación vergonzosa.

Nezumi, impasible, seguía mirándole y Sion se sentía avergonzado por esa mirada pero aún así no podía apartar sus orbes rojas de sus tentadores ojos platinos. El peliblanco realmente se sentía atraído por esas frías perlas que poseía Nezumi por ojos y también por su aura misteriosa, rodeado siempre de incógnitas.

Los ojos de Sion se cerraron, dándose por vencido en esa incómoda situación y, lentamente, buscó la mano de Nezumi bajo las sábanas, la cual encontró sin mucho esfuerzo. Entrelazó sus dedos con los ajenos y colocó la mano de la rata junto con la suya sobre su débil pecho. Quería que el ojiplata notase los acelerados latidos de su corazón, quería hacerle saber lo nervioso que estaba, quería hacerle saber lo que realmente sentía.

-_Nezumi..._ -Susurró Sion, mirando fijamente los orbes que tanto le encantaban.- _Realmente me siento atraído por ti._

Un susurro bastó para la rata. Para él esas palabras fueron una una invitación para hacer todo lo que quisiera con ese peliblanco que le traía realmente de cabeza. Así que, ahora sí, se lanzó hacía su presa, seguro de que esta batalla sería la definitiva y conseguiría asestarle un golpe mortal.

Besó con frenesí a Sion, como si nunca más fuese a hacerlo. Este correspondió a ese feroz beso como pudo, aún recordando las palabras que Nezumi había dicho hace un momento sobre sus movimientos con la lengua.

Entonces, como si fuese una especie de lucidez moral para Sion, volvió a cortar repentinamente el pasional beso. Miró primero temeroso el enfurecido rostro de Nezumi y después se aclaró la garganta significativamente.

-_¡Dos hombres no pueden tener sexo!_ -Anunció con voz clara Sion, como si fuese algo realmente bueno y aliviante.

-_Idiota... Claro que pueden_. -Nezumi frunció el ceño y se quiso acercar de nuevo al peliblanco, pero este puso una mano en su boca, evitándole así que le mordiese o besase el lugar al que se iba a lanzar.

-_¿Ah si? ¿Y cómo?_ -Preguntó curioso Sion, pensando que realmente no había ninguna manera. Nezumi, con su otra mano, se destapó la boca y miró intensamente a Sion.

-_Déjame mostrártelo..._ -Murmuró la rata, con un brillo pícaro en su mirada mientras colocaba una mano en la espalda del peliblanco y la bajaba lenta y sensualmente por encima de la ropa, llegando hasta el trasero de este. Entonces Sion comprendió a qué se refería la astuta rata.

-_¡N-no! ¡No habrá manera de... eso!_

-_¿¡De nuevo quejándote, Sion!_ -Se quejó a su vez Nezumi, realmente impaciente por devorar al joven.- _Vamos, se sentirá bien._

-_Eso es tan poco convincente..._ -Sion suspiró y, finalmente, abrazó a Nezumi, escondiendo su pálido rostro en el pecho de la rata, avergonzado de si mismo.- _Como sea, haz lo que quieras..._


	4. Capítulo 4

Una sonrisa triunfal se dibujó en el rostro de la rata, aunque también se enterneció ligeramente por el acto de Sion. Pero Nezumi nunca iba a mostrar un sentimiento tal como la ternura.

Un poco más brusco de lo que realmente deseó ser, Nezumi volvió a colocar a Sion bocarriba en la cama, esta vez sin ningún agarre en las muñecas. Metió su cabeza bajo la fina sábana que cubría el cuerpo marcado de Sion y empezó a desabrochar la tela que cubría ese pecho de aspecto realmente débil.

Cuando la rata por fin desabotonó la molesta camisa, pudo observar con la tenue luz de la vela que se filtraba bajo la sábana las marcas rojas en el cuerpo de Sion. En ese momento le parecieron más encantadoras y apetecibles que nunca, por lo que decidió lamerlas en su totalidad, estuvieran donde estuviesen.

Empezó desde el borde del pantalón y fue subiendo, pasando por el abdomen, cerca del ombligo e incluso cubría parte de uno de los pezones del peliblanco, el cual Nezumi saboreó gustoso. Durante este proceso, Sion no pudo más que mover nerviosamente las piernas y la cabeza de un lado a otro, tapándose a veces el rostro con sus brazos y ahogando gemidos que luchaban por salir de su garganta.

La marca roja empezó a subir por el cuello y Nezumi tuvo que volver a sacar su cabeza de nuevo de bajo la sábana. Deseaba ver el rostro avergonzado de Sion por las caricias, sus caricias. Y, efectivamente, el rostro de Sion estaba ruborizado hasta las orejas, incluso tenía los ojos entrecerrados y los labios entreabiertos. Sus dedos aferraban con tanta fuerza la tela de la almohada que sus nudillos estaban más pálidos de lo normal; su respiración se entrecortaba ligeramente y respiraba cogiendo grandes cantidades de oxígeno, como si acabase de hacer un gran esfuerzo.

-_Te ves adorable._ -Dijo Nezumi, intentando no mostrar emociones mientras lamía la última parte de esa larga y roja marca, la cual se localizaba en la mejilla izquierda de Sion.- _Te haré más hermoso aún, Sion._

Ligeramente avergonzado por lo que acababa de decirle al peliblanco, volvió a meterse bajo las sábanas y optó por deshacerse de los pantalones de este. Entonces, Sion dobló las piernas, por instinto, supuso Nezumi. O tal vez por vergüenza. Pero la segunda opción se desvaneció cuando la rata alzó la vista y pudo ver a Sion observando con agitación como sus pantalones eran desabrochados.

Nezumi se puso nervioso ante la bermeja mirada del chico, pero no lo aparentaba en absoluto. Consiguió desabrochar los pantalones y los bajó lentamente mientras besó el ombligo de Sion, el cual observaba atentamente entre suspiros y jadeos de placer.

-_S-sube..._ -El leve susurró de Sion desconcertó a Nezumi, el cual lo miró debajo de la sábana, extrañado.- _A mi lado... No estés ahí abajo._

-_¿Qué...? ¿Qué mierda dices, Sion?_ -La rata parpadeó pero aún así, salió de su escondrijo bajo la sábana y se colocó frente al peliblanco, cogiéndole de la cintura y acercándolo hacia si.- _¿Así está feliz Su Majestad?_

Sion esbozó una sonrisa en su sonrojado y dulce rostro a modo de afirmación, haciendo que Nezumi dejase escapar un suspiro y se decidiese a quitarse su primera prenda de ropa, que fue la camiseta que cubría su formado pecho.

-_Hmm..._ -Ante la sorprendida mirada de Nezumi, Sion pasó una mano por el ahora desnudo pecho de la rata mirándolo con atención.- Creo que esto hace que me avergüence de mi cuerpo.

-_Tonterías._ -Contestó Nezumi simplemente.-_ ¿Crees que puedo hacerte gritar más de lo que nunca has gritado?_

-_¿C-cómo?_ -Con un solo roce de la mano de la rata, Sion dejó de hablar, y con una caricia más intensa en su propio miembro, consiguió arrancar el primer gemido de sus labios.-_ ¡...a-aah! Nez... hm..._

Las caricias que le proporcionaba Nezumi a Sion eran suaves pero precisas y, como prefirió hacerlo bien y poco a poco -algo extraño en una rata-, de momento tan solo palpaba por encima de la fina tela que confeccionaba el estrecho bóxer beige.

Por las reacciones del Sion, Nezumi supo que era bastante sensible y también que tenía una experiencia nula en el sexo, pero no por eso debaja de resultarle apetecible, más bien al contrario. Conseguiría llegar a un lugar vírgen el cual nunca había sido saboreado por nadie más. Solo él.


	5. Capítulo 5

El roce cada vez era más intenso y el joven de ojos rojos podía sentir como la habitación daba vueltas, aunque hubo un punto en que ni siquiera existió habitación, solo podía pensar en Nezumi y en la exquisita forma en que le acariciaba, tanto que...

-_Sion, no despercidies tu semen. Recuerda la petición de Safu._ -Se burló Nezumi en medio del placer del peliblanco.-_ Como sea, ya se lo guardaré yo._

Tras decir eso, Nezumi volvió a sumirse bajo la sábana y fue tan rápido que Sion apenas supo cómo lo hizo. Repentinamente, la única tela que cubría su intimidad ahora estaba en sus tobillos y su miembro era deliciosamente acariciado por la cálida lengua de la rata callejera.

Cuando al fin Nezumi decidió acabar con la tortura que le suponía a Sion ser lamido de esa manera y se metió todo su miembro en la boca, este no pudo más que venirse sin poder esperar, ni siquiera avisar. Nezumi cumplió su palabra y no desperdició ni una gota de la abundante semilla de Sion, la cual tragó sin más.

-_Eso fue rápido._ -Nezumi de nuevo se colocó al lado de Sion, viendo cómo este intentaba recuperar el aliento y la voz.- _Y muy abundante, la verdad._

-_Es... tan vergonzoso..._ -Sion tapó su rostro con las manos, intentando ocultar el notorio rubor que cubría sus pálidas mejillas.

-_No, no lo es._ -La rata, intentando convencer a su compañero de cama, besó su mejilla mientras apartaba las manos del rostro de este.-_ Así que ¿seguimos?_

-_Sabía que no te contentarías con solo esto..._ -Suspiró con resignación Sion, mirando hacia otro lado, intentando evitar la droga que suponían los ojos plateados de la rata.

-_Tú me incitaste a esto._ -Nezumi se encogió de hombros mientras se desabrochaba con tranquilidad el pantalón.- _Incluso me estás incitando ahora, estando desnudo en mi cama, así de vulnerable._

-_Vale, al principio fui yo, lo reconozco._ -El peliblanco frunció la nariz un momento y después se encogió intentando tapar su entrepierna con los brazos.-_ ¡Pero el que me has desnudado en tu cama has sido tú!_

-_¿Qué importa eso ahora?_ -Una sonrisa lujuriosa se dibujó en el rostro de la rata, haciendo temblar a Sion, aunque no exactamente de miedo. Volvía a sentir como ese bastardo le hacía el amor tan solo con esos ojos parecidos a la luz que proyecta la luna en una noche despejada. En unos breves instantes, Sion pudo ver como los pantalones de Nezumi volaban hacia los pies de la cama, junto a las pilas de libros que rodeaban la cama y la casa en general.

Los movimientos rápidos de Nezumi eran los que más desconcertaban a Sion, pues hace un momento estaban acostados, mirándose fijamente a los ojos cuando, de repente, él estaba encima de la rata, la cual estaba bocarriba.

-_¿Cómo lo haces?_ -Preguntó Sion, mirando hacia el lugar donde estaba hace unos instantes.

-_El lento eres tú._ -Solo una rata sabría sonreír como lo hacía Nezumi. Una sonrisa arrogante y ligeramente ladeada.

-_Será eso..._ -El peliblanco se movió ligeramente, apoyando las dos manos sobre el pecho de Nezumi, sin saber cómo colocar su desnudez sobre esa tela rígida que había bajo él. La situación empezaba a incomodarle, cosa que divertía a la rata, la cual observaba divertida.- _¿Cuándo te vas a quitar esa molesta ropa interior?_

-_¡Qué lujurioso, Sion!_ -Se burló Nezumi, levántando su pecho ligeramente y apoyándose con los codos sobre el colchón para poder acercar su rostro al del peliblanco y poder susurrar.-_ No me lo quitaré hasta que apagemos la luz._

-_¿Ehh?_ -El tono de disgusto se hizo presente en la voz de Sion, en realidad, ya no le importaban ni las burlas de Nezumi ni dejarse llevar por sus más profundos deseos.- _No es justo, tú me has visto desnudo._

-_Te he visto desnudo muchas más veces de las que imaginas..._ -Aclaró con tranquilidad Nezumi, haciendo que el cuerpo de Sion volviese a calentarse en apenas segundos.- _Como sea, lo haré de la forma que sea. No puedo esperar más._

Las emociones de Nezumi se iban mostrando poco a poco, en cantidades mínimas, pero Sion las iba notando ligeramente. Sentía que al final podría conocer más acerca de ese chico misterioso que le atraía tanto como para mostrarse así ante él. Incluso tal vez algún día podría gemir su verdadero nombre.

Sion se sonrojó violentamente al darse cuenta de que estaba pensando ya en la próxima vez en la que volviesen a hacerlo. Nunca pensó que él sería tan lujurioso como para imaginar tales cosas como esas pero, efectivamente, su mente había pensado en Nezumi como en algo más que un simple amigo o compañero.

-_¿Lo vas a meter simplemente?_ -Preguntó Sion mientras levantaba las caderas para dejar que Nezumi se despojase de su ropa interior.

-_N-no lo digas así..._ -Contestó Nezumi, carraspeando un poco mientras acababa de deshacerse de su última prenda de ropa.- _De todas formas no debería meterlo sin más._

-_¿Entonces qu...?_ -La rata puso dos dedos en los labios de Sion el cual le miró interrogante.

-_Chúpalos._ -Una simple palabra volvió a hacer que la sangre subiese al rostro del peliblanco. Todo le parecía demasiado desvergonzado, pudoroso, pero excitante y genial a la vez.- _Vamos._

Los labios de Sion se entreabrieron ligeramente y, cogiendo la mano de Nezumi, metió los dos dedos en su boca mientras cerraba los ojos. Empezó a lamerlos con una inocente sensualidad que puso aún más nervioso a Nezumi y le hizo darse más prisa.

Sion respiró profundamente e intentó relajarse. Aunque no sabía cómo se iba a sentir, sí que tenía una cosa clara: que le iba a doler. Pero cuando los dedos de Nezumi humedecidos con su propia saliva rozaron su entrada con suavidad, Sion se olvidó del dolor, solo podía arquear su marcada espalda por el placer.

-_C-creo que... creo que moriré de placer._ -Dijo casi involuntariamente Sion, dejándo caer su pecho sobre el de Nezumi.

-_Si te pones así es muy difícil._ -Nezumi chasqueó la lengua y cogió por los hombros a Sion.- _Ponte tú debajo._

No era una petición, sino una orden. Los ojos de Nezumi estaban llenos de seriedad y a la vez de una intensa lujuría que nunca había visto Sion, así que obedeció sin rechistar y se puso boca abajo en la cama, alzando el trasero para mayor accesibilidad y ocultando su avergonzado rostro en la almohada.

-_No te pongas nervioso._ -La mano de Nezumi viajó por la espalda arqueada del peliblanco, causándole ligeros escalofríos.

Nezumi volvió a pasar los dedos, ya no tan húmedos, por la entrada de Sion y este gimió de nuevo contra la almohada.


	6. Capítulo 6

-_Qué sensible._ -Murmuró Nezumi, maravillado por ese mismo hecho.

-_C-calla._ -La voz de Sion se amortiguó notablemente a causa de la almohada. Después, girando ligeramente su sonrojado rostro, miró hacia atrás.- _Hazlo de una vez, me estoy impacientando._

La rata se sobresaltó imperceptiblemente al toparse con la mirada del peliblanco mientras hacía su labor. Le miró durante un rato, totalmente quieto, y parpadeó unas cuantas veces antes de volver a apartar la mirada.

-_¿Sabes?_ -Comenzó Sion, intentando tomar un tono de voz normal mientras notaba como Nezumi tanteaba su trasero con una delicadeza horriblemente placentera.- _Cuando te conocí y te miré a los ojos... hmm... p-pensé que eran como la luz de la luna en medio de la noche, con un aspecto t-tan frío y misterioso..._

-_¿Y qué quieres decir con eso?_ -Preguntó tranquilamente la rata mientras se deleitaba con los jadeos del más bajo.

-_Bueno, me preguntaba..._ -Un jadeo cortó las palabras de Sion al notar como un dedo más se movía en su propio interior.-_ Cómo algo de aspecto tan frío puede llegar a calentarme t-tanto._

El movimiento en el interior de Sion paró en seco y éste, buscando una respuesta por el cese de tan placentera acción, miró interrogativo a Nezumi. La rata, en cambio, subió lentamente la cabeza y miró a Sion con los ojos brillantes y el ceño fruncido.

-_¿Pasa algo?_ -Preguntó Sion inocentemente.

Nezumi frunció aún más su entreceja, mirando ligeramente molesto a Sion. ¿Cómo podía decir esas cosas en esa situación? ¿Acaso realmente quería poner aún más caliente? O tal vez, y más seguro, ¿decía esas cosas porque él realmente era así de inocente, simple y directo? Nezumi amaba esa inocencia, aunque no lo iba a reconocer sin más. Él no expresaba emociones. Aunque Sion era algo así como una excepción.

-_Lo que pasa es que te mueves demasiado._ -Contestó Nezumi, arisco.

-_¡Si tardas tanto en meterla es normal que me mueva y me impaciente!_ -Sion bufó como un niño pequeño. Cerró los ojos para volverlos a abrir al momento y sonrió pícaramente mientras hacía un ligero movimiento con el trasero.- _¿No soy lo suficiente bueno para alguien como el gran Nezumi?_

-_Claro que no. Aún no eres mi igual._ -La rata prefirió seguirle el juego al peliblanco a la vez que se colocaba encima suyo, besándole a la vez la nívea espalda con marcas rojas. Abrió las piernas de Sion con las suyas propias y le cogió por la cintura con delicadeza.- _¿Realmente estás preparado?_

-_Creo que llevo preparado más tiempo del que tú crees..._ -Murmuró Sion mientras notaba como la punta del miembro de la rata rozaba su ya dilatada entrada.

Nezumi se quejó de la respuesta de Sion chasqueando la lengua sonoramente -tch- y empezó a meter su miembro en ese hueco tan estrecho. Con esfuerzo y entre quejidos del peliblanco, la rata se iba deslizando lentamente. Se sumergía poco a poco en un mar de placer que le hacía entrecerrar los ojos y abrir la boca de par en par. Pero no todo podía ir tan bien.

-**_¡DUE-LE!_** -Gritó sonoramente Sion para hacer entrar en razón a Nezumi.- _¡P-por favor, para!_

-_..._ -La rata parpadeó aún sin entender, mirando al peliblanco, que tenía pequeñas lágrimas en los ojos.- _¿Qué dices?_

-_Digo que, por favor, dejes de empalarme_. -Dijo poco a poco Sion, intentando hacer entender a la confusa rata que en ese momento le observaba.

-_¿Por qué?_ -Nezumi abrió los ojos lo más que pudo, incrédulo al entender lo que realmente decía Sion.- _¿Estás diciendo que pare...? **¿AHORA?**_

-_Por favor..._ -Sion suspiró avergonzado y cerró los ojos.

El silencio incómodo que siguió a las palabras de Sion se hizo excesivamente largo y Nezumi aún seguía sin poder procesar del todo la petición. Aunque, finalmente, salió del interior de Sion causándole un suspiro, tal vez de alivio.

Sion se derrumbó sobre la cama boca abajo y con su respiración ligeramente agitada. En cambio, Nezumi seguía de rodillas en la cama, mirando serio a Sion. No le iba a guardar rencor por ello -tampoco podía en realidad-, pero tampoco le gustaba que le hubiese cortado a mitad de... eso. Y es que ¿a quién le iba a gustar que le parasen justo en el mejor momento?


	7. Capítulo 7

Los ojos bermejos de Sion buscaron a Nezumi, que aún seguía detrás suyo, de rodillas en la cama. Al verle totalmente desnudo y "alegre", se ruborizó y desvió la mirada tan rápido como pudo, pero Nezumi notó su rápido gesto y sonrió, sabiendo ya cómo iba a poder seguir con su trabajo.

-_Sion. _-El tono arrogante de Nezumi volvió a su voz e hizo que el aludido se sobresaltase ligeramente.

-_¿Qué pasa?_ -Sion giró lentamente el rostro para poder mirar al más alto y comprobó sus sospechas: la rata estaba enfadada. Pero sonreía. El peliblanco se puso bocarriba y se sentó, agachando la cabeza para no tener que mirarle directamente.-_ ¡Lo siento!_

-_No hace falta que pidas perdón. _-La sonrisa de la rata se ensanchó aún más mientras cogía la barbilla de Sion y la alzaba para poder mirar su enrojecido rostro. Nezumi se acercó seductoramente a los labios ajenos, pero apenas los rozó.- _Pero aún puedes arreglar tu error._

-_Haré lo que sea. _-Murmuró Sion entrecerrando los ojos, sin ni siquiera pensar en sus palabras, presa de la lujuria de nuevo.

Nezumi se sorprendió al ver lo sumiso que se había vuelto Sion repentinamente, pero eso no le hizo cambiar de expresión, ni siquiera perder su arrogante sonrisa. Seducir a Sion había sido fácil, ni siquiera la rata sabía cómo podía haberlo conseguido tan fácilmente. Tal vez el peliblanco era totalmente indefenso cuando la pasión y la lujuria se apoderaban de él.

Fuera como fuese, el peliblanco realmente se veía sumiso -en realidad, algo no demasiado normal- y eso hacía que Nezumi se calentara cada vez más pensando en la de cosas que podría hacer con ese atolondrado chico.

-_Así que ¿qué tengo que hacer? _-Sion parpadeó con inocencia, mirando expectante a Nezumi con sus grandes ojos rojos. Nezumi se relamió ante esa imagen tan adorable del chico.

-_¿Crees que podrías hacer algo con esto?_ -La rata sin una pizca de vergüenza se señaló su propio miembro.- _Ya sabes, para calmarme._

-_¿C...cómo debería hacerlo?_ -Ni corto ni perezoso, Sion se puso a la altura de las caderas de la rata, mirando ligeramente ruborizado su miembro. Con un dedo, Sion apretó ligeramente la punta del miembro de la rata, lo que le provocó un estremecimiento a este.

-_Así n-no. _-Nezumi carraspeó y cogió la mano del peliblanco, colocándola encima de su entrepierna y enseñándole cómo debía hacerlo.- _Está bien, muévela. ¿Acaso no has visto cómo te lo hacía yo?_

-_¿Pero cómo querías que me fijase en cómo lo hacías si apenas veía algo?_ -Se quejó Sion, moviendo la mano como le había indicado Nezumi.- _¿Así?_

_-Más o menos. -_Nezumi asintió con la cabeza mientras cerraba los ojos y se sentaba en la cama, apoyándose contra la pared.

Sion hinchó un poco los mofletes, molesto por la tranquila apariencia del más alto mientras él intentaba darle placer. Recordaba cómo se había sentido él antes cuando Nezumi le había tocado solo un poco. ¿Por qué no le pasaba lo mismo a la rata?

Así que, sin pensarlo dos veces y totalmente decidido de lo que iba a hacer, Sion agachó la cabeza y sorprendió a Nezumi al meterse todo su miembro en la boca. El peliblanco empezó a mover su cabeza de arriba a abajo a la vez que movía su mano por toda la extensión de la rata. Esta vez Sion pudo comprobar complacido que él también podía dar placer a su compañero.

El placer que la lengua de Sion le otorgaba a Nezumi era tanto que los gemidos y jadeos eran incontrolables. Incluso la rata llegó a pensar que para el peliblanco no era la primer vez en eso, pero eso, obviamente, no era así. Sion era completamente inexperto ya que, sin querer, apretó los dientes alrededor del miembro de Nezumi.

* * *

><p><strong>PD:<strong> ¡Hola a todos los que leen mi fic! :3

Primero quiero que sepáis que _ahdjshfkjldshajkf_, estoy**super** emocionada con _todos_ vuestros comentarios **chachis** que me dejáis ***_***

Pero este PD _no_ era solo para agradeceros que me dejéis esos _geniales reviews_ y esas cosas xD Solo quería deciros que he cambiado el nombre del fic, pero solo la u de "yugure", porque tenía una raya rara encima y si lo buscas sin esa raya creo que no sale y_ bueno_, **paranoias mías...** xDDDDD

Estoy intentando hacer un _poco_ más largo el fic y no dejarlo solo en un fic _lemmon sin sentido_(?) :3 Si os aburrís pues paso directamente al tema(?) _ok no_ xDDDD

**En fin**, espero que os esté gustando y en serio, _os amo_ por dejar los reviews y poner el fic en favoritos ;w;!

**¡Gracias, gracias y gracias! :'D**


	8. Capítulo 8

En una de las habitaciones que alquilaba Inukashi, el perro que dormía acurrucado junto a un cliente para darle calor, movió las orejas y alzó la cabeza, mirando hacia la ventana, donde solo se podía ver el cielo nocturno.

Repentinamente, se levantó y dejó al cliente de Inukashi solo. Se acercó a la ventana y se puso a aullar, lo que provocó que todos los demás perros de las demás habitaciones hicieran lo mismo. El jaleo era insoportable.

-_¡Lo siento, realmente lo siento!_

Pero Sion sabía que el dolor en esa parte tan sensible no se podía curar con solo palabras. De hecho, con pocas cosas se podía curar, pero no podía más que pedir perdón.

-_T-te voy a... m-matar..._ -Murmuraba repetidamente Nezumi, encogido en la cama mientras con sus manos tapaba sus intimidad, ahora realmente adolorida.

-_N-nezumi, perdón... Déjame verlo, puedo curarlo si quieres o... _-Sion se mordió el labio, arrepentido por haberse lanzado a hacer algo en lo que no tenía ni la más mínima idea de cómo hacer.- _Seré más cuidadoso ahora, ¿está bien?_

-_¿Pero cómo puedes ser tan torpe?_ -La rata miró a Sion con los ojos entrecerrados y le dedicó una ligera sonrisa de reconciliación.- _Está bien, está bien... La segunda vez no te lo perdonaré._

-_No habrá segunda vez, tranquilo. _-La sonrisa de Sion era más blanca incluso que su cabello y más brillante que las estrellas de esa misma noche. Pero solo cuando sonreía a Nezumi su sonrisa era realmente bella.

Las manos de Sion volvieron a viajar al miembro de Nezumi, acariciándolo con toda la suavidad que un chico puede conseguir. La rata lo observaba en silencio, ahora más atento que antes a los movimientos de Sion. Cuando vio cómo el peliblanco acercaba sus labios a su entrepierna mientras le miraba a los ojos, no pudo más que sonrojarse ligeramente y fruncir el ceño para después apartar la mirada de esa escena. Después sintió un escalofrío y la sinuosa lengua de su compañero por su miembro.

-_¿Ze ziente biem?_ -Dijo Sion aún con la boca llena, pareciendo un niño pequeño. Como contestación, Nezumi movió la mano y le miró de nuevo.

-_No hables... c-con la boca llena..._ -Murmuró la rata con la respiración agitada.

Sion parpadeó con curiosidad al ver lo vulnerable que se veía Nezumi de esa manera. Cualquiera diría que ese era el chico que le rescató y lo trajo al Districto Oeste. Aún así, al peliblanco le gustaba ver cómo su compañero se retorcía por sus caricias, le gustaba probar diferentes cosas y ver sus diversas reacciones. Así que, intentando no avergonzarse por ello, besó tiernamente la punta del miembro de Nezumi. El gemido fue más alto del que Sion había esperado, pues solo había sido un roce de sus labios en la punta.

Las sensaciones que sentía Nezumi eran incomparables a cualquier otra experiencia que hubiese tenido. Tal vez era porque se trataba de Sion, pero eso sonaba terriblemente cursi para la rata callejera, por lo que intentaba no pensar en ello demasiado. Aunque tampoco podía pensar demasiado en esa situación. Lo único que podía pensar claramente ahora era en la boca del peliblanco y en que dentro de poco se vendría sin poder resistirse.

-_¡S...Sion!_ -Nezumi tironeó el albino cabello del más pequeño, intentado apartarle de su entrepierna o por lo menos avisarle de lo que venía, pero las palabras no conseguían llegar a sus labios.

-_¿Qué?_ -El peliblanco, sin percatarse de que la rata ya estaba en su límite, dio un último e inocente lametón al miembro de este, haciendo que se viniera en su aniñado rostro.

Los jadeos de Nezumi era lo único que se escuchó durante unos largos segundos. Después la rata se pasó una mano por la cara, tapándose los ojos y arrepintiéndose de lo que acababa de hacer, aunque era inevitable. En cambio, Sion estaba investigando esa sustancia blanquecina y pegajosa que se había esparcido por sus mejillas e incluso había llegado a manchar su pelo.

-_Eres tan lento..._ -La rata decidió mirar a Sion de nuevo, que estaba probando el sabor de la semilla de Nezumi como si fuese algo realmente natural. Nezumi no pudo más que sonrojarse y observar al chico.- _¿Q-qué se supone que haces?_

-_Solo estoy probándolo. No está mal._ -Sion sonrió cariñosamente y dejó de lamer su propio dedo manchado con aquella sustancia que para él era tan misteriosa. Su rostro parecería dulce, inocente, puro... si no fuera porque seguía manchado con los restos del éxtasis de la rata.

-_Nunca llegaré a entenderte realmente._ -Nezumi suspiró y cogió la sábana para limpiarle la cara a Sion.

-_¡Pero no manches las sábanas! Después tenemos que dormir ahí, ¿lo sabes, verdad? _-Se quejó el peliblanco aún con la sábana en la cara.

-_¿Tenemos? ¿Quién te ha dado permiso a dormir conmigo?_ -Aunque eso había sonado como una queja, Nezumi sonrió y apartó la sábana del rostro del más pequeño.- _Aunque tal vez se lo permita esta vez, Majestad._

-_¿Por qué me llamas así?_ -El rubor volvió a aparecer en el pálido rostro de Sion, haciéndole parecer más adorable aún a los ojos de la rata callejera.- _Es un poco vergonzoso._

-_Oh, así que te parece vergonzoso que te llame Majestad y no lo que acabas de hacer con tu propia boca... Extraño sentido de la vergüenza, sí._ -Las carcajadas de la rata no se hicieron de esperar, al igual que el aumento del sonrojo de Sion.

-_C-claro que es vergonzoso eso también pero... si es contigo pues no lo es tanto... _-Las inocentes palabras de Sion hicieron cesar las estridentes carcajadas de la rata.- _Tal vez con Safu yo no me atreviera a hacer estas cosas._

-_Uhm, de nuevo hablando de Safu, ¿eh? _-Él mismo se sorprendió al cruzar los brazos y sentirse molesto por tan solo unas cuantas palabras de Sion.

-_¿Nezumi?_ -El aludido giró el rostro y miró hacía otro lado, ni siquiera sabía porqué actuaba así. Simplemente lo hacía. Sion intentó buscar su mirada sin éxito.- _¿Te has enfadado?_

-_No._ -Dijo secamente Nezumi.

-_Vamos, sabes que tú eres la única persona a la que no soportaría perder._ -Sion se puso de rodillas sobre la cama y algo pudoroso pasó los brazos alrededor del cuello de Nezumi, dándole un suave abrazo a la vez que dejaba caer su albina cabeza sobre el hombro de la rata.- _¿De verdad no entiendes mis sentimientos o es que haces ver que no sabes de qué hablo?_

* * *

><p><strong>PD:<strong> [_creo que me estoy aficionando a poner PD's_ (?)]

Acabo de ver el nuevo capítulo de **No.6** *_* El preview simplemente... _me ha roto el corazón_ ;_;** ¿¡Qué pasará!** ¡Aún no quiero leer la novela, pero _me muero_ de curiosidad! _** ¡En fin!**

Estoy de vacaciones desde hace unos días, pero me bajo cada día a recepción (_que aquí sí que hay internet_) y os cuelgo uno o dos capítulos más :3 Así que dadme las gracias por pensar tanto en vosotras! (?) No, es broma, lo hago porque quiero que leáis yaoi _guay_ :3

_Como sea_, ya no tengo nada más que decir xD Seguid dejándome reviews _aunque ya hayáis dejado alguno_! ***_*)/**


	9. Capítulo 9

**¡ATENCIÓN!:** Capítulo _**extremamente**_ cursi _pero_ que _necesitaba_ escribir **(?)** No, pero realmente es cursi x'DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD Aún así, espero que disfrutéis leyéndolo _tanto_ como yo disfruté escribiéndolo ***_*)/**

* * *

><p>En realidad, Nezumi sí que entendía lo que le quería hacer ver ese albino atolondrado que vivía con él desde hace poco tiempo. Le había estado observando por cuatro años y le conocía bastante bien. Siempre le fascinaban sus simples acciones, todo lo que hacía le fascinaba. También notaba cuando simplemente se quedaba mirando el vacío, pensando y suspirando su nombre. Nunca llegó a acostumbrarse a los suspiros acompañados por el susurro dulce de "<em>Nezumi...<em>" de Sion. Siempre le cogían desprevenido y hacían que su corazón retumbase en sus costillas de puro nerviosismo. ¿Por qué un chico al que solo había visto una vez cuando tenía doce años le causaba sensaciones tan violentas a él, que supuestamente no mostraba sus emociones?

Y en ese momento, con el peliblanco que hacía que se pusiera nervioso aferrado delicadamente a su tenso cuerpo, solo podía pensar en lo evidente que habían sido los sentimientos de los dos. Por parte de Sion era más obvio, pues simplemente decía lo que pensaba y lo repetía hasta la saciedad, pero Nezumi era diferente. Él se calló todos sus sentimientos, intentando negárselo a él mismo; intentando borrar todos esos sueños que tenía continuamente con el peliblanco, imaginando que estaba entre sus brazos.

-_Entonces... _-Las palabras de Sion hicieron que Nezumi le volviera a prestar atención y echara lejos esos recuerdos que intentaba suprimir. Aunque esos sueños ahora se estaban haciendo realidad, pues Sion no pensaba soltarse ni alejarse ni un milímetro de la rata hasta que escuchase una respuesta convincente, que le satisfaciera.-_ ¿Entiendes que te amo?_

-_No sé a qué te refieres._ -Contestó Nezumi, reacio a dejarse llevar por las emociones que tanto tiempo llevaba suprimiendo con esfuerzo. Esas secas palabras de la rata hicieron que Sion pusiera los ojos en blanco y suspirara pesadamente, pero no dejó escapar a su presa de entre sus brazos.- _¿Acaso sabes lo que significa amar?_

-_He leído que el amor es un sentimiento que hace que quieras estar con esa persona, quererla, desearla y..._

-_¡Eso no sale en los estúpidos libros de donde has obtenido tus conocimientos!_ -Exclamó repentinamente Nezumi, sorprendiendo a Sion, el cual, asustado, se quedó observando a la rata con los ojos más abiertos de lo normal.- _Realmente tú no me amas, solo crees que me amas. Solo porque tienes algunos síntomas... Qué mierda, el amor no es como una enfermedad._

-_P-pero... ¿Acaso tú sabes lo que se siente cuando amas a alguien?_ -Preguntó aún temeroso Sion, pero con una soprendente determinación en su voz.

-_¡Claro que lo sé, idiota! ¿¡Sino por qué te iba a traer aquí conmigo y te iba a proteger a costa de mi propia vida!_

Al darse cuenta de lo que acababa de confesar, la rata se mordió el labio con fuerza, evitando no seguir hablando. Sion empezó a aflojar el abrazo que presionaba a Nezumi y ladeó la cabeza mientras procesaba las confusas palabras del mayor. A medida que iba entendiendo lo que esas palabras significaban la sonrisa del peliblanco se iba ensanchando más y un dulce carmesí empezó a aparecer en sus níveas mejillas. Nezumi ni siquiera se dio cuenta de ello, solo se dio cuenta de cuando Sion se tapaba el rostro con sus manos y empezaba a sollozar como un niño pequeño.

-_¿Pero qué...?_ -La rata se preocupó por la extraña reacción del chico. Nunca pensó que sus sentimientos le iban a disgustar tantísimo. Pero cuando logró que Sion dejase de ocultar su rostro y vio la gran sonrisa que este tenía dibujada en el rostro, entendió que el menor lloraba por la emoción.- _Estúpido Sion..._

-_Lo siento._ -El peliblanco sorbió los mocos y se limpió las lágrimas que le caían por las mejillas con sus puños.- _Ha sido un acto reflejo._

-_Acto reflejo... Sí, claro... _-Nezumi sonrió y puso una mano sobre la cabeza de Sion, el cual levantó la vista para mirar los ojos que le maravillaban. La rata habló de nuevo, con un tono pícaro.- _¿Sabes? Tengo la sensación de que hemos dejado algo a medias..._

-_..._ -Sion parpadeó mirando la pícara expresión de la rata y después alzó un dedo, sabiendo -o eso creía él- a lo que se refería su compañero.- _¡Es verdad! ¡No hemos cenado!_

-_¡Serás idiota, Sion!_ -Los ojos de Nezumi se pusieron en blanco durante una fracción de segundo y bufó. Con un rápido movimiento, Sion ya volvía a estar debajo suyo, completamente tumbado en la estrecha cama.- _Sabes perfectamente a qué me refiero. Esta vez será definitiva._


	10. Capítulo 10

-_Uhm, vale..._ -Sion frunció el ceño, intentando parecer serio y decidido, aunque Nezumi podía notar perfectamente como sus piernas temblaban ligeramente, recordando el dolor que le había causado antes esa misma acción.- _¡Estoy preparado!_

-_Antes dijiste lo mismo y fíjate como acabó todo._ -La rata arqueó una ceja, irritado al recordar la situación.- Es menester que Su Majestad sepa que esta vez no podré parar y que tal vez lo haga a la fuerza si la situación lo precisa.

-_¿M-me violarás?_ -Los ojos de Sion se desorbitaron, creyéndose totalmente las palabras del mayor, lo que provocó la risa de este.

-_¿Pero realmente crees que podría hacerlo?_ -Preguntó a su vez Nezumi, sin dejar de reírse.

-_¡No me respondas con preguntas!_ -Se quejó Sion como si fuese un niño pequeño.

-_¿Por qué no?_

El peliblanco bufó y se cruzó de brazos mientras Nezumi reía con más intensidad. Repentinamente la jovial risa de la rata callejera cesó y se inclinó para besar la mejilla profanada por la marca roja de Sion, el cual se sorprendió por esa acción.

La ternura volvió a apoderarse del rostro del albino y rodeó el cuello de la rata con sus brazos a la vez que hacía lo mismo con sus piernas en las caderas del mayor. Alzó levemente la cabeza para poder encontrarse con los labios de la rata y besarlos con su suavidad y delicadeza típica.

Nezumi no ignoró este acto y cogió la nuca del peliblanco, intentando profundizar el beso al introducir su lengua en la boca ajena. Nunca antes un beso se había sentido tan bien. Nunca antes había sentido como perdía el control de esa manera. Nunca antes... se había enamorado.

Con una mano Nezumi volvió a estimular el miembro de Sion con caricias suaves y regulares, causándole varios gemidos que ahogaba en los profundos besos en los que se fundían lujuriosamente.

-_N-Nezumi... Tú no eres vírgen, ¿v-verdad?_ -Musitó como pudo el peliblanco.

-_Eso ahora no importa._ -Nezumi mordió el cuello de Sion, intentando que dejase de hablar.

-_Pero... es importante... ¡ah!_ -Sion se encogió al sentir que pronto se vendría otra vez si el movimiento en su entrepierna no cesaba.- _¡Es importante para mi saberlo! ¡Y para porque me voy a correr de nuevo!_

-_¡Pesado, no digas esas cosas!_ -Nezumi suspiró y se resignó a contestar al testarudo albino mientras se posicionaba de nuevo para intentar desvirgarle de una vez.- _No... No soy vírgen. ¿Contento?_

-_¿Así que alguien te ha penetrado?_ -Sion ladeó la cabeza, curioso.

-_¡Claro que no, idiota!_ -Gritó avergonzado Nezumi por lo vergonzosas que le parecían las palabras del chico de ojos rojos.- _Yo soy el único que penetra aquí, ¿entiendes?_

-_¿Acaso no me querías?_ -El peliblanco hizo un puchero, intentando apenar a Nezumi.

-_Las esperas son muy largas en el Districto Oeste._

-_¿Y quién fue el chico?_ -Sion abrió las piernas y se acomodó mejor en la cama, aunque aún estaba nervioso.

-_¿Quién ha dicho que fuese un chico? Esta es la primera vez que lo hago con un chico._ -La rata se colocó mejor entre las piernas abiertas de Sion y rozó la entrada de este con su propio miembro.- _Como sea, ¿puedes dejar de hablar mientras intento hacerte el amor, por favor?_

-_Ahh.. S-sí, vale... _-Sion se relamió y entrecerró los ojos casi instintivamente mientras miraba a Nezumi.- _Me alegro de que yo sea el primero en algo._

La rata le dedicó una sonrisa de lado mientras le miraba lujuriosamente. Ver al peliblanco lamiéndose los labios tan sensualmente hacía que se impacientara aún más así que, sin más, decidió empezar a entrar dentro del menor.


	11. Capítulo 11

-_¡E-esto duele!_ -Los puños de Sion se cerraron, agarrando fuertemente la sábana mientras Nezumi intentaba entrar dentro suyo.

-_Claro que duele, si te pones tan nervioso es normal que no quepa._ -Nezumi bufó al temerse lo peor: que el peliblanco decidiese de nuevo no continuar. Intentando parecer tranquilizador, apartó el albino cabello de la frente de Sion y le dio un suave beso.- _Tranquilizate, solo duele al principio._

Las palabras de la rata callejera parecieron hacer efecto en el peliblanco ya que, con un profundo suspiro, al fin decidió soltar las ya de por si arrugadas sábanas y abrir más las piernas. Efectivamente, Nezumi pudo notar como el chico de debajo suyo ya no estaba tan tenso como hace un momento.

-_Buen chico._ -Musitó Nezumi acariciando el pelo de Sion.

-_No me hables como un perro._ -Aprovechando el ligero despiste del peliblanco, la rata aprovechó para enterrarse más dentro de Sion, el cual apretó los dientes y cerró los ojos, pretendiendo no gritar.- _N-nezumi..._

-_Está bien._

-_Claro que.. n-no._ -Sion se removió incómodo, pero abrió los ojos lentamente y los clavó en los ajenos, mirando intensamente a la rata.- _¿Ya está?_

-_Obviamente no. _-Contestó tajantemente Nezumi.- _¿De verdad tienes que hablar tanto mientras lo hago?_

-_Bu-bueno..._ -El peliblanco bajó la mirada avergonzado y suavizó su tono de voz.- _Lo siento._

Una suave sonrisa se dibujó en el pálido rostro del más alto y se acercó a Sion para darle de nuevo un beso. Un beso que cada vez se intensificaba más por las caricias que la rata proporcionaba al cuerpo del peliblanco, haciéndole gemir en su boca. Decidió no esperar más y quiso entrar del todo dentro del pequeño cuerpo de Sion, ya que en ese momento estaba bastante relajado por las caricias.

De una limpia y simple estocada logró entrar al completo dentro de Sion, el cual rompió el beso para soltar un pequeño grito. Nezumi esperó unos breves segundos a que Sion abriese los ojos, ahora más humedecidos que antes y después empezó un lento pero placentero vaivén con sus caderas.

-_A-ah... Ne-..._ -Sion tragó saliva mientras entrecerraba los ojos. Estaba un poco confundido ya que no sabía lo que su propio cuerpo sentía. Placer, dolor, sorpresa, delirio,... Realmente no podía describir con una sola palabra lo que estaba sintiendo.- _Esto es... raro..._

-_Cállate, Sion._

Sion se sorpendió ante la sequedad de la rata. Aunque en realidad Nezumi siempre era así, el peliblanco no podía creer que en una situación como esa pudiese permanecer con ese tono tan cortante. De hecho, cuando al fin logró enfocar el pálido rostro de la rata con sus carmesíes ojos, se sorprendió aún más, pues éste estaba totalmente serio y con una expresión dura. Parecía estar en una especie de trance, solo concentrado en embestirle cada vez más fuerte y más rápido. Tan fuerte y tan rápido que a Sion empezó a dolerle de verdad.

-_¡Má-más lento!_ -El chico de ojos escarlata aferró los brazos de la rata tan fuerte como pudo, intentando llamar su atención.

-_¡Joder, Sion!_ -Gritó repentinamente la rata, parando el frenético movimiento de sus caderas y mirando desafiante al peliblanco, que había enmudecido.- _¿Qué te pasa ahora?_

-_E-es que... Esto no es nada romántico._

-_¿Ah?_ -Nezumi arqueó una ceja y soltó una gran carcajada.- _¿Es que acaso crees que el sexo es algo romántico?_

-_Bueno, yo permito que me hagas esto porque te quiero..._ -Musitó con voz débil Sion, apartando la mirada hacia un lado.

-_Uhm. Está bien, intentaré ser más..._ -La rata pensó durante unos breves segundos.- _¿...cuidadoso?_

-_Vale... Hazlo lento._ -Suspiró Sion al notar como Nezumi volvía a moverse dentro suyo.

* * *

><p>Siento <strong>mucho mucho<strong> la tardanza! ;n;

Es que la inspiración no venía a mi... Y diréis "_¿para un lemon se necesita inspiración?_"

Pues yo **sí** que necesito (?) Sobretodo con _esta_ pareja~ Quiero hacerlo bien aunque tarde un _poco_ más... :3

Espero que os haya gustado~ :D Esto ya pronto se acaba, eh?** ;w;)/**

**Gracias por leer! ~ 3**


	12. Capítulo 12

Nezumi hizo caso a sus propias palabras e intentó ser más gentil con el peliblanco. Simplemente se movía lentamente, entrando y saliendo, mirando fijamente las reacciones del menor. Sion tan solo gemía con suavidad, avergonzándose de si mismo por los incontrolables sonidos que brotaban de su garganta.

Hubo un momento en el que la rata intentó enterrarse aún más en Sion y entonces tocó _ese_ punto. Algo así como una descarga eléctrica recorrió el marcado cuerpo del más bajo, haciendo que soltase un gran y fuerte grito, incluso hizo creer a la rata que le había hecho daño de alguna manera.

Los chicos tan solo se miraron, confusos. Nezumi parpadeó un par de veces, mirando atónito y ligeramente preocupado los sorprendidos ojos de Sion. Éste tragó saliva y después respiró hondo. No sabía qué había sido eso, pero realmente fue algo placentero hasta el extremo de poder rozar la locura.

-_Así que... ese es el punto._ -Musitó Nezumi, empezando a esbozar una gran y lujuriosa sonrisa a la que ya se había acostumbrado Sion.

-_... ¿Eh?_ -Dijo confundido el peliblanco.

-_Tan lento como siempre._ -Nezumi emitió un sonido parecido a un ronroneo. _"¿Por qué una rata ronronea?_", se preguntó Sion.- _¿De verdad eres un genio?_

La respuesta de Sion nunca llegó, ya que Nezumi selló su boca con un corto pero intenso beso para después volver a moverse dentro de él. En ese momento, la rata solo quería encontrar de nuevo ese punto que había hecho gemir tan fuerte al chico de ojos rubí.

Entonces, de pronto, lo encontró de nuevo. Lo supo, evidentemente, por los crecientes e incesantes gemidos de Sion. Una sonrisa de lado se extendió de nuevo en el rostro de Nezumi y embistió sin piedad en ese punto exacto al peliblanco.

-_N-nezummh... _-El inesperado gemido sorprendió ligeramente a la rata, que levantó ligeramente la vista. Vio a un sonrojado Sion, con sus ojos totalmente nublados por el placer. Nezumi contuvo el aliento viendo como el peliblanco cogía una de sus manos y la colocaba sobre su miembro desatendido pero erecto.- _P-por favor. Haz algo... con eso..._

Realmente, la rata nunca imaginó que podría ver a Sion de esa forma y pidiéndole algo como eso. Era una sensación nueva y extraña para él, parecía estar en las nubes. ¿Era esto el tan mencionado sexo con amor? Entonces era mucho mejor que el sexo sin amor. Al fin y al cabo Sion iba a tener razón respecto a ser romántico en esas situaciones...

Nezumi no se hizo de rogar y empezó a masturbar a Sion, con delicadeza, mientras le embestía casi con salvajismo. De repente, notó como las paredes del peliblanco se contraían y su cuerpo temblaba ligeramente. Sabía lo que venía después. Pero él tampoco podía aguantar mucho más esa placentera fricción que le proporcionaba la entrada de Sion.

-_¡A-aaah, Nezumi!_ -El aludido rodó los ojos. Sion era demasiado ruidoso.- _¡Y-yo... yo...!_

-_Ni hablar._ -Murmuró Nezumi entre jadeos, sonriendo lascivamente.- _Te dije que no desperdiciaras tu semen. ¿Recuerdas?_

Sion hizo una especie de puchero mientras miraba el desafiante rostro del chico al que amaba. Cuando quería, Nezumi podía ser muy cruel. ¿Qué se supone que él debía hacer en esa situación, si la rata le seguía proporcionando esas placenteras caricias en su miembro?

Así que, intentando aguantar sus ganas de venirse en la mano del ojigris, se mordió el labio y cerró con fuerza sus bellos ojos. Entonces escuchó una risa, prepotente pero levemente entrecortada. Obviamente, era Nezumi.

-_Eres tan idiota..._ -La respiración de la rata había empezado a agitarse cada vez más y más y su expresión estaba totalmente impregnada de placer.- _C-córrete de una vez._

Si Nezumi no hubiese dicho nada, hubiese ocurrido exactamente lo mismo, ya que Sion simplemente no podía aguantar más. Apretó los dientes con fuerza, pero eso no impidió que sus propios gemidos cesaran al sentir como se venía en la mano de la rata callejera y en su propio vientre.

Casi al instante, Nezumi echó su cabeza ligeramente hacia atrás mientras cerraba los ojos y dejaba escapar un ronco sonido. Un segundo después, Sion pudo notar algo caliente y viscoso en su interior que le hizo estremecerse. Además, el ronco -pero para él sexy- gemido de la rata le había sorprendido.

Sion podía notar el calor en su cuerpo aún cuando Nezumi salió de él y se tumbó a su lado, jadeando. Y, aunque el peliblanco también tenía su respiración notablemente agitada, se sentía genial. Como si estuviese tumbado en una cama de suaves nubes.

Giró su rostro para poder mirar al que había sido su primer amor. El perfil de Nezumi le pareció simplemente hermoso. Éste aún tenía los ojos cerrados y no se dio cuenta de la roja mirada que le observaba hasta que el peliblanco se tumbó de lado, ya que el trasero le estaba empezando a molestar.

-_Bueno..._ -Dijo lentamente Nezumi mientras buscaba alguna expresión en el rostro de Sion. Después le dedicó una dulce sonrisa, algo extraño en él. Pero la situación lo requería. Aunque realmente era una sonrisa con ganas adoptó un tono burlón al hablar de nuevo.- _Ya no eres vírgen._

-_Así es._ -Sion le devolvió la sonrisa, entrecerrando los ojos con ternura.- _¿Qué hora es?_

-_¿...Realmente me estás preguntando la hora?_

-_Sí._

-_No tienes remedio._

El ceño de Sion se frunció sin entender la risa de Nezumi. Nunca llegaría a entender porqué esa rata se reía siempre de esa forma por cosas que para él eran normales, de sentido común. Pero no podía enfadarse con ese chico. No en ese momento.


	13. Capítulo 13

-Tampoco es tan tarde. -Dijo Sion tumbado boca abajo en la cama, aún desnudo, mientras miraba como Nezumi preparaba una de sus deliciosas sopas.- Se me hicieron horas.

-¿Tan mal lo has pasado? -Preguntó Nezumi, arqueando una ceja mientras seguía removiendo la sopa de la cual no apartó sus plateados ojos.- Cualquiera lo diría...

-_Deja de decir esas cosas. Además, no es que no lo haya pasado bien. Pero... _-El peliblanco se incorporó ligeramente e intentó sentarse en la cama, pero sintió un fuerte y agudo dolor en su trasero que le hizo volver a tumbarse boca abajo.- _Duele._

-_Quejica._

Sion parpadeó, cansado, mientras seguía sin apartar los ojos de la rata. Era extraño. Unas horas bastaron para que cayera irremediablemente enamorado de él. Eso también lo hacía extraño. Todo a su alrededor era raro. Pero para Nezumi lo que a Sion le parecía raro era lo normal. Esa ciudad llena de peligros, cadáveres de gente en callejones, gente que te atacaban a la mínima...

En No. 6 nunca pasaban esas cosas, por lo menos no a los ojos de los ciudadanos. Pero Sion no se arrepentía de haber dejado ese nido a salvo de todos los peligros. Prefería correr el riesgo y estar con ese chico al que había salvado cuatro años atrás. Nunca se arrepentiría de nada. Nunca.

-_¿Qué piensas tanto?_ -Un bol humeante apareció repentinamente frente a los ojos de Sion.- _Estás embobado._

-_Ah... _-Sion se incorporó a duras penas, intentando soportar el intenso dolor que aún hormigueaba por sus partes traseras. Cuando estuvo más o menos cómodo, cogió el bol lleno a rebosar de sopa que Nezumi le ofrecía.- _Gracias._

Mientras tomaban la sopa en silencio, Nezumi miró de reojo a Sion. De nuevo el peliblanco volvía a estar perdido en sus pensamiento. "_¿Alguna vez conseguiré saber en qué está pensando este estúpido niño?_", pensó molestó la rata. Entonces, como si le Nezumi le hubiese llamado, Sion volvió los ojos hacía él. Sus miradas se entrelazaron entre ellas, como si de un beso silencioso se tratase.

-_Fueron tus ojos._ -Dijo repentinamente Sion, haciendo que la rata alzara ambas cejas, mirándole sin entender.- _Aquella noche hace cuatro años. Tus ojos me llamaron mucho la atención, ya te lo he dicho._

-_Así que dejaste entrar a un completo extraño en tu cuarto porque te parecieron lindos sus ojos... _-Se burló Nezumi, acabando su bol de sopa y dejándolo en el suelo. Tres pequeñas ratas se acercaron al bol y comieron algunas verduras que su amo había dejado para ellas.- _Qué gran sentido común._

-_No fue solo eso._ -Sion negó con la cabeza, intentando ignorar el tono burlón que utilizaba la rata.- _Es que me atraías._

-_Uhm._

Sion se resignó a la simple respuesta de la rata y acabó también su bol de sopa. Imitó a Nezumi y lo dejó en el suelo, mañana ya se preocuparía de lavarlos. Echó una ojeada al chico sentado a su lado y esbozó una pequeña sonrisa. Después se inclinó levemente hacía él y dejó reposar su cabeza sobre el hombro de éste.

-_Nezumi... No me arrepiento de absolutamente nada._ -Susurró confidencialmente Sion, como si fuese una oración. Una sensación de calma le inundó y cerró los ojos. Estaba cansado y se estaba adormeciendo.

-_Ni yo._ -La inesperada respuesta de Nezumi hizo que Sion abriese de nuevo los ojos. Realmente no esperaba una respuesta así de la cruel rata callejera. Alzó la cabeza, buscando la deslumbrante mirada del más alto.

-_¿De verdad?_

-_De verdad._

-_Oh._ -Sion no supo qué decir. Se sintió un poco avergonzado.- _Deberíamos dormir, mañana tengo que ir temprano a lavar los perros de Inukashi._

-_Tienes razón._ -Nezumi se estiró e hizo que sus huesos crujieran. Sion se levantó cansadamente y se dirigió al sofá rojo donde solía dormir.- _Eh, ¿dónde vas?_

-_Uh... A dormir._ -Los ojos bermejos de Sion parpadearon, sin entender la pregunta de la rata.

-_Por favor, Majestad._ -La rata callejera se levantó del borde de la cama y cogió por la cintura a Sion, pegando su vientre a la espalda desnuda del menor y susurrándole al oído.- _¿No crees que cogerás frío durmiendo sin nada de ropa en ese incómodo sofá?_

-_Pero si yo duermo en la cama, tú..._

-_Yo dormiré con usted, Majestad._ -El aterciopelado tono de voz que tomaba Nezumi cuando interpretaba algún papel hacía que Sion se estremeciera. Además, esa petición era demasiado tentadora.-_ Le daré el calor que necesita._

Como si estuviese siguiendo un guión que se sabía de memoria, Nezumi tomó la pequeña mano de Sion y la besó. El rubor subió al pálido rostro del peliblanco, haciéndole parecer adorable a los ojos de la rata. Pero, sin ningún rastro de vergüenza, Sion giró sobre sus talones y pasó los brazos alrededor del cuello de Nezumi, atrayendo hacia si los labios ajenos para besarlos tiernamente. Una ternura que Sion solo conseguía si se trataba de Nezumi.

Nezumi se dejó caer de espaldas sobre la cama, llevándose también a Sion consigo, el cual cayó justo encima suyo.

Sin decir nada, como si ya estuviera planeado, los dos empezaron a sumergirse entre las blancas sábanas, pretendiendo dormir.

Cuando Nezumi finalmente apagó la lámpara de gas y la habitación se quedó a oscuras, se tumbó completamente en la confortable cama. Por un momento se sintió solo, pero un segundo bastó para que Sion apoyase su cálida mejilla en el pecho de la rata. Pudo notar su respiración sobre su piel y eso hizo que su vello se erizara.

-_Ojalá no existiera No. 6 o ese muro._ -Sion bostezó, medio adormecido ya.- _Ojalá todo fuese así para siempre..._

La rata no contestó y, segundos más tarde, la respiración de Sion se fue haciendo más calmada y larga: se había quedado dormido. Uno de sus débiles brazos abrazaba cariñosamente el abdomen de Nezumi. ¿Cómo podía ese chico ser tan despistado con alguien como él? Aunque a la rata le molestaba ese aspecto de Sion, en el fondo también era algo que le gustaba. Ese despistado chico le volvía loco. En todos los aspectos, buenos y malos. Por eso le quería, porque lograba despertar sus emociones. Era el único.

-_Yo también quiero que sea así para siempre... Sion..._ -Susurró Nezumi, dejándose llevar también por el cansancio y adormeciéndose.- _Para siempre..._


	14. Epílogo

Aunque aún estaban a finales de invierno, el sol salío ese día con fuerza, resplandeciente. Sion lavaba con brío uno de los perros de Inukashi. Estaba realmente sucio. Justo cuando consideró que estaba lo suficientemente limpio, una voz se oyó justo detrás suyo.

-_¿Ha acabado Su Majestad con el trabajo de hoy?_ -Aunque sabía perfectamente a quién pertenecía esa característica y melodiosa voz, Sion se giró para toparse con el bello rostro de Nezumi, que le regalaba una bonita sonrisa.

-_¡Nezumi!_ -El peliblanco se levantó y se dirigió hacia el chico.- _¿Por qué has venido?_

-_Para recogerte. ¿No es así? Nezumi._ -Inukashi apareció por la puerta de su hotel, estirándose. Parecía cansada y molesta.

-_No es de tu incumbencia lo que haga, Inukashi._ -Dijo secamente Nezumi, aunque después adaptó su típico tono burlón.- _¿Se puede saber qué has estado haciendo esta noche? Pareces cansada._

-_¡Cállate!_ -Bufó la cuidadora de perros. Después suspiró pesadamente y miró hacia el suelo mientras se rascaba la cabeza.- _Ayer por la noche todos los perros se pusieron nerviosos por algo y empezaron a ladrar. Incluso yo pude escuchar algo así como un grito._

Nezumi y Sion se quedaron congelados mirando a la chica que estaba enfrente suyo. ¿Era posible que los gemidos hubiesen llegado hasta allí? Imposible.

-_¿Un... un grito?_ -Preguntó Sion, sin saber cómo romper el hielo.

-_Sí, pero era lejano._ -Inukashi asintió con la cabeza y los miró a ambos.- _Parecía doloroso. ¿Acaso sabéis algo? ¿Qué son esas caras?_

-_Claro que no sabemos nada._ -Nezumi reaccionó y cogió del brazo a Sion, tirando de él.- _Nos vamos, Sion._

-_Ah..._ -Sion, somo siempre lento, tardó en reaccionar.- _Esto... ¡Ya acabé por hoy, Inukashi, no te preocupes! ¡Adiós~!_

Mientras Sion se despedía de Inukashi con la mano, ella tan solo le miraba escéptica y con ese gesto permanente de molestia en su moreno rostro. Pensó que el comportamiento de esos dos era bastante sospechoso respecto al tema del extraño grito.

Pero al fin y al cabo, los dos chicos siempre eran extraños, así que, finalmente, decidió olvidar el tema.

**FIN**

* * *

><p><strong>Notas finales<strong>: HOLA! :'D

Estoy** tan** traumada con el final de mi fic! ;n;

He **amado** escribir este fic, _os lo juro_, me lo he pasado **muy muy** bien escribiendo sobre esta pareja que_ tantísimo_ amo :')

Solo espero que tods hayáis disfrutado**_ tanto como yo_**, de verdad ;w;

Y no os preocupéis... Este fic_ ya ha acabado_, **sí.**

Pero eso **no quiere decir que vaya a dejar de escribir sobre Nezumi y Sion!**

Tengo otro nuevo fanfic en mente, _solo esperad por él~!_

Así que _eso fue todo._ :)

He _amado_ **todos** vuestros _reviews_! _(L)_ **Quiero más!** (?)

Podríais decirme **cuál ha sido vuestra parte favorita del fic**~ *_*

_Como sea!_ Os agradezco _mucho_ que hayáis leído este fanfic. **Mucho, mucho.**

**Gracias y adiós~! :'D**


End file.
